


Dingdong is new to Earth

by Alrightyherewego (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Angst, Anxiety, Crash Landing, How Do I Tag, Original Fiction, Original au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dingdong is new to earth, wan wan games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alrightyherewego
Summary: Instead of landing in a pool and being rescued by Julian, Dingdong crash lands in a lake with no comfort from anyone and has to rely on himself to survive on Earth, that is until he meets beings along the way in his new adventure on the 'original' EarthEnjoy my rusty ass writing after 3 years of not writing anything "for myself" <3(this story is connected to my world and its cannons so humans are not the only intelligent living things on this Earth which is why people don't freak out as much regarding his appearance as is expected <3 )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. a crash like non other

**Author's Note:**

> Alright hello everyone! It is I peanut and Im here giving you a really bad first chapter!  
> I did it without a roughdraft but I might start creating rough drafts for the next couple of chapters IF I choose to continue  
> more info at then end v

It was 2:00 am when he crashed, the whole sky was pitch black with speckles of white staining it, A beautiful view that wasn't being cherished by Dingdong at the moment, a view he most certainly would have endured greatly. what occurred wasn't supposed to happen like this, not in a million years. The Mass of metal was going too fast towards the ground for Dingdong to have the chance of securing himself in an escape pod or even a seat belt, nothing was working that could've helped him, everything was fried and he was about to hit the ground at miles he's never reached flying next to stars. 

Before he could think his final thoughts the space craft slammed into a body of water, the impact sending the alien across his ship, slamming him into the control panels in the back, not enough to send him unconscious but enough to make his vision blur and everything to make no sense the first time they appeared inside his head. As the body of metal finally settled into the water, wires were sticking out of every gismo there and sharp points were being created everywhere, and fire hazards became more exposed all along the space craft. The movement of the space shuttle began to settle into the water as Dingdongs body finally fell to the ground with a loud thud.

He continued to lie there, starring at his messed up ceiling as thoughts and memories pecked at his brain, as the ship began to succumb into the body of water more and more. Dingdong stayed on the ground, not being able to rid of the stars circling his vision as questions that made little sense began to etch into his mind like where can I am? and what made my body malfunction bad horrible? as he continued to focus at the stars in front of him. The questions began to jumble more and more to nonsense as he stayed glued to the ground trying to keep his brain from falling apart. It was times like these when Dingdong wished his brain would just shut up, but it kept going, trying to piece together a normal question than a broken one, it hurt to think this much but he couldn't stop himself.

What felt like days but were solely a few seconds of his brain coming up with thoughts and questions, they finally settled down as Dingdong sat up with a groan, placing his hands on his head as he winced at the throbbing that was still present. His brain was still a bit fuzzy but not completely disoriented as before, his sentences weren't random words thrown together either and he couldn't see the stars that once surrounded him. 

It took him a few more seconds to realize where he was and how he got there, leading his whole body to fill with panic as he stared out the front view of his shuttle to see clear liquid. How did this even happen? Everything was working from what he remembers, nothing seemed broken or out of order, did bad luck really struck him this bad? 

This is it Im dead, no one will find my body, Ill stay here alone rotting away he thought sweat prickling at his forehead before he mentally shoved the thought down to the deepest part of his brain, where it could deteriorate to particles of star dust. He took deep breathes and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to reside here, not like this, not after the shit he went through just to get here. A waste that would be truly. He will die if he gave up thats for sure.

with that he finally stood up, a wave of dizziness hitting him but subsiding rather quickly to his surprise, he was expecting to feel the need to vomit right away or fall on his ass as soon as he stood but that wasn't the case thank god, but thats when he saw the blood on his space suit, from his lip and the gashes that formed on his body that weren't visible but he knew were there. He didn't care about them at that very moment though, for his attention was focused on the situation in front of him, being underwater.

He knew the basics of this Earth, the so called first Earth some say. He's read all about it and knew as much as what mountains were here and what kind of bugs and animals used to or still do live here. He also knows the difference between humans and other beings from other planets and galaxies, the way they look and how some think, and the problems that have been created because of some of their actions. But that wasn't important right now, right now he has to figure out how to get out of the shuttle and avoid drowning in the water surrounding him. Similar to his home, the water is practically the same, color is a bit different but non the less drinkable and impossible to breathe.

As He looked into the space of water, A spike of panic struct him, how deep was he? Was he miles down? was he near hell? He didn't know at that moment, but what he did know was that he was trapped in a box of metal with limited oxygen under only god knows how many gallons of water. 

He forced himself to calm down and think, think of what he knows. He walked towards the glass and looked as far up as he could. Although difficult to read, he could tell the surface wasn't as far as he assumed. With this he could confirm he wasn't miles away from the surface, but his anxiety already settled into his stomach thinking of how far he would have to swim anyways. It definitely wasn't near him, he'll have to hold his breathe and swim for a long period of time no matter what, which he was afraid to do.

As he began to think of his next move, he realized his only ways out were from the emergency exit, front window of the shuttle, and the escape pod. His mind quickly went straight to the emergency exit. it opened inside so he wouldn't have to worry about equalized pressure as much as if it were to open outwards, and he didn't even know if it were possible to brake open the front view window, its material was too tough to break with anything inside the ship and the escape pod was hopeless.

He began to walk towards the emergency exit and stopped only a few inches away from it as he began to run his other possible options and outcomes inside his brain, just to make sure this was the right decision.

The first being the escape pod just a few steps to his left. Maybe it could work out, maybe it had the ability of being a submarine even though its designs went against that claim completely. It could have worked if the people who made it took any consideration into the possibility of someone crashing and sinking into the bottom of the ocean or in his case, a lake. But of course, they thought the chances of that were unbelievably slim, and decided to keep any kind of water proof anything in the escape pod off the space shuttle completely, they probably scoffed at the idea of the ship sinking too, idiots they must have been. This then left the Front view window, which he already concluded was impossible due to the window pretty much being impossible to break with the materials he had at hand, which was good in most situations besides this one of course.

With this, he ran a few more outcomes and possible exits before realizing all of them result in failure or death (or both) besides the one he had decided on doing in the first place, only because he chose not to think of the possible outcomes of this plan. He had to do this plan no matter what it was the only one he got, and with this he lingered his hand above the handle before freezing up. Uncomfortable silence surrounded him as he stood there, starring at the handle as if it were about to come alive and rip his hand off.

After a few moments of his body still frozen, he backed up and began to take off anything heavy, keeping his under suit on and nothing else, he decided he had to leave all his belongings that have and haven't been destroyed by the crash behind just so he could increase his chances of not downing a little more, although the sorrow filling his body made him doubt this would help at all, he shook it off, knowing fully well it would help. He did however stuff a few food bars into his zipper pockets and a small charm he found the day he left his home planet. He wanted to believe it was lucky especially in this situation.

After zipping up every pocket, he looked around his ship to the mess that was caused because of the crash, even though the problem that lead to this was still a mystery to him, but He chose not to question it anymore, who knows what happend, because he sure doesn't. With this he returned his focus back to his belongings, most of his stuff was scattered all over the place, broken or beaten up. He wishes he never boarded the ship, but did he have a choice to begin with? He shook his head at this, of course he did, it was either the ship or a gruesome death. He could feel his body shake at the thought, but he pushed itt down because he wasnt going to let death be an option here, not this time. With this he finally walked towards the door once more, not turning back to look at the mess again.

As he began to hold the handle he stopped, thinking what he would do next and how, whats the point of trying without a plan of any sort? So far this is what he had in mind, first he would open the door to a wall of water, which would then fill the whole ship up from bottom to top, this means he'll have to wait until the water fully consumed his body, which then will allow him to swim out of the box of metal and into the huge amount of water that lies above him. He'll then have to rely on his weak lungs and beaten up body to swim all the way to the surface, he doesnt have a good estimate of how long he'll need to hold his breathe but he hopes it isnt as long as he believes.

Of course, there were so many red flags and flaws in this plan but he ignored them all, nothing else will work, this is all he can think of and its gonna have to do.

Finally without letting his mind force his body to freeze once more he swings the door open and is met with a wave of water crashing in.

as the water continued to pour in, he began to watch in terror the amount of water filling in and how quickly it began to fill his whole ship. His body began to feel weak once more craving rest as his brain started to scream at him to give up and to let death become the only option, but he ignored it, ignored it all as he began to feel the water around his waist. Im not going to die, not here, or ever.

he repeated this in his mind as he stationed himself in front of the door as he took one final deep breathe and allowed his head to be submerged into the water. He pushed himself through the door and off he went swimming upwards as fast as he could.

He could feel every inch of his body burn and ache as he tried to kick with whatever power he had, His mind once silent began to grow louder and louder telling him to stop and inhale the cool water prickling his skin. He blocked it out and continued to desperately swim, growing closer and closer to the surface. He knew he was close he could feel it, but he didnt feel close enough, not even close. It felt as if the surface of the water began to move away from him, as his lungs began to cry for oxygen and his brain felt as if water was beginning to slosh all around it. 

He couldn't stop, not now not ever, he had to keep going no matter what. He wasnt going to give up, he was so close he didn't want to throw all this effort away. He forced himself into the water and he was gonna get out of it too. As he gave more strokes and kicks, he could feel his body giving up, feeling completely broken and exhausted, but he had to keep going, even if his lungs felt like they were being burnt to a crisp and his brain was beginning to feel even more broken than before he had to make it no matter what.

He could feel his legs begin to kick pathetic kicks and his arms were only making it half way through the strokes he was making earlier. He felt water slowly seeping into his mouth as he began to feel panicked once more, the more and more he swim the less hope he began to feel. He began to believe the thoughts that once swarmed around him were the answer, the thoughts that told him to finally give in to his bodies needs and to finally rest under water where no living being will ever find him, he started to believe them, he was so tired so hurt and he could feel his vision begin to blur as he felt his movements slowly weaken more and more. The voice in his head was repeating fuck over and over again as he began to shut down.

And with that he felt his head break the surface into the beautiful night 

His lungs began to cram as much air as possible as he began to cough and hack up water that filled his lungs from the horrid swim. Although his lungs were in pain, he was grateful for the oxygen finally filling his body as he began to dog paddle towards the shore, which was fortunately not too far from where he was. He hated to admit it but he thought he was going to die right there and then in the cold lake, but he proved himself wrong amazingly.

As soon as felt land beneath his hands and feet he began to crawl closer to the grass, his limbs growing more heavier the second. breathing heavily as huge amounts of air filled his broken lungs.. He felt ok for a few seconds before vomiting everything he had onto the dirt, the anxiety and panic that lingered was too much for him to handle and after what his bodies gone through it was the most relief he's felt since arriving on Earth so far. When he finished he began to move farther away from the aftermath of his worries before collapsing into the soft grass beneath him.

His body began to scream in agony as he continued to inhale large amounts of air, coughing and wheezing here and there before finally shutting his eyes. Although the pain that was present all over him, the exhaustion that filled his body started to shut his mind down to a deep slumber one he was hoping for. He was tired, too tired, his body felt broken and his lungs were about to implode, but he was ok and before he knew it, he was fast asleep with the sound of crickets surrounding him and the stars shining brighter than before.


	2. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash the previous night, dingdong finds himself in the woods, surrounded by trees that seem to be the only thing for miles as he trys to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Im gonna try and post more efficiently but no promises!  
> I tried to make this one a bit smaller than the previous chapter, but let me know if if you'd prefer longer chapters! I haven't written stories for the internet since 6th grade lmao 
> 
> hope you like it!

The sunlight finally hit dingdongs eyes as he began to awake. He barley opened his eyes before feeling a wave of soreness and his body aching. He muttered 'shit' as he felt his head throb, he was hoping his morning wouldn't be a painful experience as soon as he woke up, but alas he was wrong. The events from the night prior were still fresh in his mind as he stayed still, trying not to move his head, afraid he'll make the throbbing worst. He noticed the few spots of his clothes soaked with small amounts of dried up blood and several rips and tears on his sleeves and took note to find extra clothing and bandages, but that wasn't his top priority at the moment.

After examining some more tears and blood spots on his sleeves, he finally acknowledged the memories and actions he did just hours ago that made him feel an odd amount of pride swell in his chest as he realized how much he's done just to be alive in that moment, despite the condition he was in physically and mentally. So much had happen to him just the other night it baffled him, he almost gave up entirely but pushed through some how and he couldn't be more grateful for it. He could be in the bottom of the lake, dead, instead of on land, exhausted and in pain.

He slowly sat up, wincing a bit until he was facing the lake, he stayed there for a few minutes more as his head began to settle, allowing him to finally look around the area he crashed landed into. At first glance he knew he was in a forest of some kind, the lake his ship sunk into was a rather large lake that was surrounded by trees larger than he's seen at home. The farther you tried to look the more trees you saw, no path or any signs of cabins or homes whatsoever. Although the last thing he wants to do is have contact with a human, he knew it would sooner or later result to that, especially if he wants a chance to live.

From what he remembers reading he knew humans were very similar to them, the only differences were their physical bodies and their organs, which shouldn't concern him as much as it does, but he knew not everyone likes different looking beings or even people at that. What if they think he's a threat straight off the bat? He doesn't think he looks very aggressive but what does he know? He's been in this body since he was born, He knew how little he was to being an actual threat to anyone, he's never been in a fight and he's not planning on getting into one anytime soon, but people he first come across won't know that. All they'll see is someone not like them.

He pushed the thoughts aside as he began to stand on the squashed grass he slept on and felt his knees buckle, sending him down to the ground once again. He cursed under his breathe as he tried to stand again, going much slower than before, and as he successfully stood there he took another moment to enjoy everything around him.

''This fucking sucks" He speaks aloud as if there were somebody near him who could hear. Frustration and fear began to fill him as he realize he doesn't have anywhere to go. This really was going to suck. He really didn't want to sleep in the open again, in fear of someone or something being the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes and the last thing he sees before it kills him, or worst. so with that he began to walk, walk with no thought of where he was going, all he knew was the fact that he was now leaving behind his ship and heading more deeper into the sea of trees.

The fear that was bubbling in his chest the first few minutes of him walking were replaced almost immediately by fascination and curiosity. There were plenty of things around him similar to his home but it looked almost completely different. Unlike his home, the leaves were green instead of purple and were able to cover the whole sky allowing some small streaks of sunlight to peak through causing an atmosphere Dingdong absolutely loved. There were, what he assumed, birds chirping loudly at one another, each one's chirp sounding more unique than the last. He pretended they were arguing over something completely silly, making him feel more at ease and allowing him to smile at the childish thought, he hadn't smiled since he got onto the ship so he felt a bit better at the expression he just expressed due to a couple birds and his imagination.

It felt peaceful the more he walked, as he took in more details around him, until he felt a pang of hunger in his stomach almost surprising him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until then, his stomach aching as he continued to walk, leaving him more and more uncomfortable. He suddenly remembers the food bars he was able to grab before leaving his ship and began to dig them all out from his pockets. As he grabbed the last bar, he realized he had another problem, he only had 5 food bars that would probably only last him a couple days if he ate small amounts each day, which was gonna be terribly hard. He felt like his stomach was about to implode and now he was going to have to deal with it until he found something more to eat, if he ever makes it out of the woods at that.

He mentally slapped himself for not grabbing more and began to feel like an idiot, but took into acknowledgement the situation he was in and felt somewhat less pathetic at himself, as silly as it may sound. with that, he kept one bar out while the others returned into the several pockets he had. As he began to walk again, he unwrapped the bar and broke the granola in half, trying to make it as equal as possible. Putting away the remaining granola, he nibbled away at the small portion of food he was planning on having for the rest of the day as he felt more hunger erupt from the tease of food he had. He hated how much it actually hurt and was so very tempted at eating the rest of the food he had, but forced himself to keep walking and to ignore his stomach.

The walking slowly became speed walking as he was beginning to grow frustrated at the endless rows of trees and groups of birds, along with the tall grass covering his feet and the occasional rabbits that would scurry away from his movement that were around him. He wanted to be away from all of this, he wants to be somewhere safe and away from all of this. Just a while ago he was astonished with his surroundings, now he wishes it never existed. He was exhausted, hungry, scared, and most importantly feeling hopeless and sad. Why was this even happening to him? He didn't do anything wrong, if anything plenty of horrible things happened to him before all of this even happened in the first place. He wishes he could kick whoever was causing all of this for him and give them a piece of his mind, but he knew that would never happened, all of this isn't being caused by someone, it was simply happening.

He tried to calm down as tears began to stream down his cheeks while his speed walking turned into running. The more he ran the more tears came spilling out from his eyes as he tried to run as fast as he could possibly can, faster than everyone in the universe and faster than his own mind. He wanted to be as far away as possible from the lake he crashed into, from his own ship and the stories and memories that cause great sorrow to form in his mind when he remembers of the people he had to leave behind just to survive. He hated the beings who killed his family along with his people and planet, he hated them more than words can describe, and he hated himself for running and not fighting, in fear of death. running like he is now.

Before he could comprehend where he was, he suddenly felt a wall of sunlight hit his entire body, the sky that was once covered was suddenly in full view, a beautiful shade of pink an orange with small clouds scattered around. Dingdong began to slow down as he began to breathe heavily trying to grasp as much air as possible while his tears started slowing down. He began to feel as if he was about to die right there and then. As he caught his breathe he turned around to see the wall of trees he ran out of. It wasn't anything he's seen before, he was expecting there to be a decrease of trees the closer he'd get to the end, but no, it ended suddenly and formed a huge wall confusing him in a intriguing way. 

A sight that was no where amazing as the land he was now standing in. The grass he was in reached all the way to his waist with the color of pale yellow covering it, several strands were covered in brighter yellow flowers no bigger than his fist and covered the land for miles. Several hills were covered with it, swaying along with the wind in a certain rhythm he couldn't wuite describe. As dingdong began to wipe his tears with his ripped up sleeve, he noticed a path to his left on one of the several hills that surrounded him and jumped in shock and felt a wave of relief wash over him and without hesitation he began to walk towards it, he was tired from running through the woods to do so towards the path. 

The sun began to set as he reached the dirt road, he knew it was going to be dark soon and he would have to sleep out in the open again, but he tried to shrug it off as he started to walk up the hill, hoping to see something that could possibly help him, or give him a place to sleep for the night.


End file.
